Anaïs
by Sandrius
Summary: Luego de los trágicos sucesos ocurridos en su vida, un grupo de chicos punk es el único apoyo que encuentra Anaís, hija de un exitoso empresario, para superar su depresión. Amor, vandalismo, amistad y sexo, son algunos de los tópicos que deberá enfrentar.


**CAPITULO I**

Cerré el libro y lo dejé lentamente sobre mis piernas. La cabeza me retumbaba y sentía un molesto pitido en los oídos. Siempre me pasaba, siempre que leía en un auto en movimiento.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - pregunté desganada. Ya llevábamos unas cuantas horas viajando, estaba cansada y sólo quería acostarme y tomar un café.

Mis padres no respondieron. Desde hace un par de meses el ambiente siempre era el mismo: tenso e incómodo. Para distraerme observé por la ventana, pese a ser comienzos de Marzo llovía fuertemente, como si el cielo quisiera dejar claro que este era el último mes de verano en el hemisferio sur. A través del borroso cristal noté cómo pasaban rápidamente las luces y las señales de tránsito, transformándose sólo en pequeñas manchas brillantes, dándome la impresión de ir en un enorme carrusel. Las calles se veían desiertas, después de todo nadie era tan absurdo como para salir con una lluvia como esta.

El reloj del auto marcaba las nueve de la noche en punto. Llevábamos un par de horas de viaje y ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de ir al baño, por lo que aprovechando que pasábamos cerca de una bomba de bencina, le pregunté a papá si podíamos detenernos.

- Ya estamos llegando, así que espera sólo un poco más - masculló disgustado.

- Por favor, he venido todo el camino aguantándome...

Un suspiro de molestia escapó de sus labios.

- Rápido, no quiero atrasarme más - Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras le decía a Michael, su chofer, que detuviera el coche.

Me abotoné el abrigo y me deslicé el gorro sobre el cabello preparándome para enfrentar el frío. Una vez bajo el auto corrí hacía los servicios de señoritas sin importar si me salpicaba de agua o barro. En realidad siempre me ha gustado la lluvia.

- Son 100 pesos - murmuró una chica de aspecto cansado a la entrada de los lavabos. No pude evitar mirar un tanto sorprendida sus atuendos. Llevaba unos grandes y sobresalientes bototos negros, una ajustada chaqueta a cuadros y pese al profundo frío, una pequeña mini negra sobre unas desgarradas medias oscuras.

Rebusqué dentro de los bolsillos y le pagué rápidamente. La muchacha me siguió con la mirada al tiempo que yo ingresaba a los servicios. Pude notar que contrastando con su oscuro cabello, lucía unos llamativos ojos azules, unos ojos impactantes que tal vez, si no fuera por la serena expresión de su rostro, intimidarían. Sus rasgos tenían algo de angelical, pero al mismo tiempo me hacían sentir insegura, como si supiera exactamente qué es lo que estaba pensando.

Ya mientras me lavaba las manos se acercó sigilosamente y mirándome curiosa sonrió.

- ¿Eres Viñamarina? - Dijo de manera amable. Me sorprendió la suavidad de su voz, parecía una niña pequeña.

- Ehhh, en realidad soy de Santiago, pero vengo a vivir a Viña - exclamé un tanto impaciente, no quería hacer esperar a mis padres, pero tampoco deseaba ser grosera con ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?, me caes bien - La miré sorprendida. Era ridículo que le agradara. Llevábamos menos de un minuto de conversación, por lo que era imposible que pudiera hacerse ni la más mínima idea de cómo era mi personalidad.

- Anaís - respondí tranquila.

- Anaís, Anaís - repitió la chica, tal vez intentando memorizarlo. - Yo soy Alexia.

- Mucho gusto Alexia – le respondí bastante incómoda. En realidad no sabía qué más decir.

- Al parecer eres de "Los de arriba" - murmuró aún sonriente. - así que dudo que nos volvamos a ver – noté cierto brillo en sus ojos, como si estos también sonrieran.

- ¿Los de arriba? - Pregunté sorprendida, sin embargo la extraña chica ya estaba abandonando la estancia.

- Buena suerte de todos modos… - Escuché que decía a la vez que su voz se perdía al otro lado de la puerta.

Me quedé de pié en medio de la sala de baños, extrañada por un momento, intentando entender a qué se refería con eso de "los de arriba". Sin embargo recordé que mis padres esperaban por mí en el auto. Papá debía de estar furioso, por lo que rápidamente y sin volver a pensar en el asunto, atravesé la puerta y me interné en la lluvia.

A mitad de camino escuché que una voz me llamaba. Me di la vuelta, y pese a la copiosa lluvia distinguí nuevamente a la misma chica. Agitando su mano oí que gritaba:

- Se me olvidaba decirte, ¡gracias por el dinero!

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté tratando de hacer oír mi voz sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

- ¡Los baños eran gratis! ¡Gracias por el dinero!

La sorpresa me detuvo por unos segundos, pero como ya me encontraba a sólo unos pasos del auto, inconscientemente caminé hacia él y cerrando de un portazo me senté en los mullidos y tibios asientos.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? - Preguntó papá.

No le respondí, después de todo supongo que tampoco le importaba. Su humor empeoraba día a día, por lo que yo prefería mantener distancia, ignorarlo si es que era posible. Por otro lado mamá parecía ausente, generalmente me la encontraba con la mirada fija, sin ninguna conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Familia, amistades, mascota, jardín, todas las cosas que antes le importaban ahora habían pasado a un segundo plano.

Miré por la ventana y vi cómo se perdía lentamente la bomba de bencina. Al parecer los habitantes de Valparaíso no eran precisamente lo que podría entenderse por normales. La primera persona con la que hablaba ya me había dejado en jaque, diciendo cosas extrañas e incluso robándome dinero. Aunque técnicamente yo se lo había dado...

Observando el urbano paisaje y sintiendo el tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia, poco a poco y casi sin darme cuenta, me fui sumiendo en un lánguido sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos mis padres ya estaban llevando el equipaje dentro de la casa. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en despertarme, por lo que supuse que no necesitaban mi ayuda. Miré el reloj, marcaba las 9:26, no había dormido tanto después de todo. Aún aletargada me bajé lentamente del coche e intenté, pese a la lluvia y a la obscuridad de la noche, apreciar la fachada de lo que sería mi nueva hogar, sin embargo sólo alcance a notar una colosal construcción color caqui.

Así que por fin estaba aquí. Para ser sincera, si me hubieran hecho escoger entre permanecer viviendo en la casa de siempre, asistiendo a mi antiguo colegio con mis viejos amigos, o trasladarme a esta extraña ciudad en donde no conocía a absolutamente nadie, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces y me habría quedado en el lugar donde crecí. Lamentablemente no nos encontrábamos en una situación demasiado adecuada para regodearnos acerca de nuestro próximo lugar de residencia. En la antigua casa los recuerdos se agolpaban, perturbándonos. Las habitaciones, los pasillos, los cuadros e incluso la ciudad, todo nos traía recuerdos, nos transportaba a momentos pasados y eso nos dañaba aún más. Por lo que pese a la cantidad de cosas que abandonábamos al mudarnos, todos decidimos que lo mejor era dejar el pasado atrás, tratar de comenzar de nuevo fue una decisión unánime

Al cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta lo primero que pensé fue en un hospital. No sé si por el tono blanco de las paredes o por la frialdad que se respiraba en el ambiente, sólo recuerdo que por más que traté de sentirme en casa, sólo pude hacer que el eterno nudo en mi garganta, ese que llevaba ahí un par de meses y que se negaba a desaparecer, se incrementara. Supuse que dependía de nosotros comenzar a construir recuerdos en esta nueva residencia.

- Tu habitación es la primera a mano derecha - Escuché que decía la voz de papá - Cristina llegó ayer, por lo que supongo que ya acomodó tus cosas.

Asentí lentamente. Cristina era nuestra nana, siempre lo había sido o por lo menos eso era lo que yo recordaba. Era de esas típicas señoras sencillas y amables, esas con las que uno no puede evitar encariñarse.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta que papá me había indicado. No me sorprendió lo que vi. Como esperaba, era bastante grande y bonita. Tenía ese aire antiguo, pero femenino que siempre me ha encantado. Una sofisticada cama con unos grandes y esponjosos almohadones. En el suelo una pequeña y suave alfombra rosa y más allá un elegante armario con un enorme espejo adosado a una de sus puertas.

Me acerqué a la ventana y observé las pesadas gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el vidrio. Al otro lado del cristal pude ver el oscuro vecindario repleto de grandes y elegantes casas. Supuse que mis padres habían decidido comenzar con nuestra nueva vida asentándonos en alguna de las mejores residenciales de la ciudad. No éramos extremadamente ricos, para nada, pero no podía negar que solíamos darnos ciertos lujos. Papá era dueño de una conocida editorial y por lo que tenía claro le iba bastante bien.

Todas las demás casas se encontraban silenciosas y carentes de luz, sin rastro alguno de sus habitantes. Suspiré exhausta. Me sentía inusualmente fatigada. El hecho de asentarme en una ciudad desconocida y tener que comenzar a entablar nuevas relaciones me resultaba agotador. Quizás hace un tiempo lo habría encontrado fascinante, la idea de hacer nuevas amistades era siempre bienvenida, sin embargo, luego de estos últimos 5 meses mi estado de ánimo ya no me acompañaba en este tipo de aventuras.

Me acerqué lentamente al espejo, cautelosa por si mi cansancio se vería reflejado, perjudicando aún más mi imagen.

No me veía tan mal. Eso era algo bueno, después de todo mañana era mi primer día en el nuevo instituto y no quería parecer un espantapájaros. Mi cabello castaño caía ondulado rozando mi cintura, quizás se encontraba un poco despeinado, pero aparte de eso todo estaba en orden. No parecía tener unas ojeras muy marcadas y mi piel lucía un pequeño tono sonrosado a causa del frío. Me detuve un momento. Mis grandes ojos verdes miraban desde el otro lado del cristal, los mismos ojos con los que mi hermana me había observado tantas veces con ese inconfundible aire protector.

Involuntariamente recordé los trágicos sucesos que me habían conducido a este lugar. La muerte de Melisa, mi hermana, era un hecho que aún no podía asimilar por completo. El día en que recibí la llamada de mamá desde el hospital comunicándome acerca del supuesto accidente, mi única reacción fue quedarme en blanco. Como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y el único sonido existente fuera la compungida voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea. Ni siquiera el día del funeral había sido capaz de desahogarme y llorar como todos pensaban que lo haría. Pese a que cada vez que la recordaba sentía un profundo y punzante dolor en el pecho, un dolor que me ahogaba y me escocía como una herida, aún no derramaba ni una lágrima por ella, aún no era capaz de hacerlo.

Moví rápidamente la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos. No me hacía bien pensar en mi hermana, me sentía demasiado furiosa, impotente y por sobretodo desdichada, y la autocompasión nunca era buena. Tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas, no podía sentir lástima por ella ni por mí misma. Absolutamente nadie debía sentir pena por nuestra familia, porque yo era fuerte y tenía claro que sería capaz de salir adelante. Desde mañana, desde que pisara por primera vez el nuevo instituto, tenía que comenzar a comportarme como la Anaís de antes, la muchacha alegre que siempre tenía una sonrisa para reconfortar a sus amigos. Sabía que era difícil, pero _debía_ hacerlo, no quería permanecer para siempre sumida en esta estúpida depresión.

El sonido del celular me sobresaltó. Lo saqué apresuradamente del bolsillo de mi jeans, tratando de detener la fuerte melodía. Era Agnes. Habíamos sido amigas desde pequeñas y pese a nuestras dispares personalidades nos llevábamos de maravilla. Lucía siempre fresca y coqueta con sus almendrados ojos color avellana y su resplandeciente sonrisa. Quizás no era tan delgada como otras chicas, pero aún así se veía guapísima con sus marcadas curvas y su bronceado tono de piel.

- ¿Aló, Agnes? -

- ¡Anaís! ¿cómo estás?, ¡cuéntamelo todo! - Ella siempre era así. Se emocionaba con pequeñas cosas y parecía que siempre estaba feliz, aunque yo bien sabía que a veces fingía. Agnes escondía una lista de problemas y traumas no menor que la mía.

- Acabamos de llegar, por lo que no he podido ver mucho. Aunque lo que sí noté es que la casa es enorme, incluso más grande que la antigua - Intenté parecer animada. Ya había recurrido demasiadas veces a su comprensión y amabilidad, por lo que preferí dejar de preocuparla. - Y mi habitación es preciosa, parece la de una princesa.

Oí su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

- Nunca vas a cambiar, ¡las princesas pasaron de moda! - Dijo alegremente - ¿Y has visto a algún chico guapo? ¿algún vecino o algo?

- Agnes, ¡acabo de llegar! - exclamé poniendo los ojos en blanco frente a su ya conocido imparable interés por los chicos. Agnes había tenido muchos novios, algunos bastante guapos, otros unos canallas, pero sin embargo yo jamás la había visto enamorada. - No he tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie. Bueno... sólo con una chica punk un tanto extraña.

- ¿Una chica punk? - Preguntó sorprendida - Debes tener cuidado con esa gente, no son de fíar.

- Así pude percatarme - refunfuñé recordando el incidente del dinero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? - sonaba preocupada. Agnes había adoptado el rol de hermana mayor en el mismo instante en que supo de la muerte de Melisa. En realidad no me molestaba. Pese a que siempre me ha fastidiado ser motivo de lástima, lo cierto es que en más de una ocasión me comporto de manera dependiente, por lo que de vez en cuando necesito de alguien que se preocupe por mí y me acompañe en esos momentos dolorosos. Melisa siempre había sido _esa_ persona, sin embargo ahora que ya no estaba más a mi lado, agradecía poder contar con la ayuda de Agnes que siempre se encontraba ahí para mi, con su radiante sonrisa y con ese apoyo incondicional tan difícil de encontrar.

- No, en absoluto, sólo fue un poco rara. - Pero al pareces Agnes ya no me escuchaba. Sentí un incómodo silencio al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un forzado carraspeo e inmediatamente supe lo que venía. La conocía demasiado bien.

- Ehmm... - titubeó nerviosa - Ayer... bueno, supongo que te imaginas. Martín ha estado preguntando por ti.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Martín, mi novio hasta hace tres días.

- ¿Si? ¿Y qué cuenta? - pregunté tratando de sonar despreocupada.

- Se ve triste y era de esperar. Me dijo que aún no entiende por qué terminaste con él y para serte sincera yo tampoco.

Nuevamente suspiré. Martin tenía 19 años y era esa clase de chico por el cual toda muchacha moriría. Alto, rubio, caballero y con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Su padre era un guapo italiano que luego de un corto viaje a Chile había decidido desposar a la hermosa hija de un polémico diputado chileno, razón por la cual había decidido permanecer en el país latino, naciendo Martín al poco tiempo. Cuando lo conocí tenía 17 años y yo sólo 15, y por supuesto caí rendida por su hermosura y amabilidad. Cualidades que durante nuestros dos años de relación no me habían defraudado, siempre se mantuvo fiel a su personalidad, sin embargo, en ocasiones sentía que era demasiado bueno para mí.

- Ya te dije, no me siento en condiciones de mantener una relación. Sólo me estaba transformando en una carga.

- Anaís, sabes que eso no es cierto - Exclamó Agnes un tanto molesta - Martín te ama y lo ha demostrado.

Ese era el problema. Siempre estaba intentando demostrarlo, atendiéndome y preocupándose por mí al punto de hacerme sentir una carga. A veces pensaba que se mantenía conmigo sólo por lástima, para no hacerme más daño.

- Agnes, por favor, no quiero hablar de él - Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para seguir mortificándome con lo mismo.

- Ok, Ok, lo siento. Mejor vete a dormir, debes estar cansada. ¡Nos vemos y le enviaré saludos a Martín de tu parte! - Exclamó recuperando la confianza.

No pude evitar reír por su insistencia.

- Está bien, está bien, y dile que se cuide. -

- OK, ¡Chao y descansa que mañana te espera un día de locos! - fue lo último que escuché justo antes de cortar el teléfono.

Caminé lentamente y lo puse sobre el velador.

Mañana, mi primer día en el nuevo colegio, ¡definitivamente se me venía un día ajetreado!. Buscando mi pijama entre el equipaje volví a repetirme lo mismo: desde el momento en que pisara el nuevo colegio tenía que comenzar a comportarme como la Anaís de antes, debía dejar atrás la muerte de mi hermana. Perdonarla y perdonarme.


End file.
